


Первый поцелуй

by Anakris



Series: Веер вероятностей [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Surprise Kissing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris
Summary: Он идет по улице, она выбегает из-за поворота, впечатывается в него и только чудо и пара прожитых путешествий по иным мирам не позволяют ему потерять равновесие.





	Первый поцелуй

Их первая встреча - это столкновение. В буквальном смысле глупого слова.   
Он идет по улице, она выбегает из-за поворота, впечатывается в него и только чудо и пара прожитых путешествий по иным мирам не позволяют ему потерять равновесие.   
  
Её глаза поразительно зеленые, губы мягкие и чуть ломкие, немного искусанные, а ресницы светло-коричневые и тонкие.   
  
Она целует его, удерживает за отвороты пиджака, прижимает с недюжинной силой к фонарному столбу, а потом резко отстраняется, словно только обретя понимание происходящего.   
  
\- Простите, - голос хриплый, она сглатывает, быстро-быстро моргает и убегает дальше.   
  
На его губах горит чужой поцелуй, а в мыслях отпечаталась карта, спрятанная на чужой радужке.   
Едва-едва касаясь кончиками пальцев собственных губ, запутавшись в неожиданных порывах, он теряет незнакомку из виду.   
  
Вторая встреча - это взрыв. В прямом смысле этого слова  
  
Он выходит в магазин, когда дом, стоящий по соседству, вдруг начинает дымиться и из него выбегает женщина.   
  
\- Вы в порядке? - удерживая пальцы на номере экстренной помощи, спрашивает Джефферсон.   
  
\- Да, - девушка кашляет, - ничего страшного. Просто забыла убрать суп с плиты.   
  
\- А всё-таки?  
  
\- Если бы, сэр, если бы, - девушка выпрямляется и начинает отряхиваться, - простая забывчивость.   
  
\- О, я Джефферсон, мы вроде бы не знакомы.   
  
\- Гарри, - улыбается она, пожимая руку, - но мне кажется, что мы встречались.   
  
\- Я бы запомнил. - Он улыбается самой обворожительной улыбкой, заглядывая в ничуть не изменившееся зеленые глаза, и вспоминает поцелуй, что украл у этой ведьмы. - А кем вы работаете?  
  
\- Детектив полиции.   
  
\- В таком случае нам действительно не стоит беспокоиться о нашей безопасности.   
  
Её ладонь всё еще в его руке, она, едва ли осознано, поглаживает костяшку большого пальца круговыми движениями и это так не похоже на то, что было у него с Присциллой. Он не отводит взгляда от неё.   
Из кармана женских брюк раздается сигнал будильника и это уничтожает неизвестно когда возникшее напряжение.   
  
\- Вы правы, но только если я не опоздаю на работу, - Гарри улыбается ему, пряча усмешку в уголках своих глаз, - впрочем, я заканчиваю в семь.   
  
\- А есть ли обеденный перерыв у защитников правопорядка? - В спину уходящей ведьмы спрашивает Джефферсон.  
  
\- Разумеется, - она улыбается - в два часа.   
  
\- Я приду, - обещает Шляпник. 


End file.
